


You Are My Shining Star

by Bhelryss



Series: fefemslash2016 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, Vanessa (Fire Emblem) - Freeform, day 5: sunshine, happy things for the sunshine prompt, heckler voice: that's gay syrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhelryss/pseuds/Bhelryss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FEFemslash Day 5: Sunshine</p>
<p>Syrene thinks she has been so, so lucky. She and Tana steal a moment in a quiet area. Syrene realizes she's quite smitten.</p>
<p>It's all very sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Shining Star

There’s a song that Syrene knows, has sung it to Vanessa when they were smaller, has hummed it to herself when watch shifts grew long.  _ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _ , it says. Syrene is lucky, she knows, to have so many. Her bright sister of course, up and coming knight of Frelia, and her kind princess. They make her happy, feel proud, put a smile on her face.

There’s something to be said for the bond of sisterhood, but Princess Tana makes Syrene smile more, and in a way that tickles her heart. She hadn’t meant for it to be like this, seeing her princess again after being promoted and then developing...this. Spending time with her had been nostalgic, and wonderful, leaning close together over pans and pots and giggling over Tana’s easy sense of humor.

It had been so easy to reintroduce casual touch to their renewed relationship, tactile princess and supportive knight, but Syrene hadn’t expected...Soon those tiny touches meant the world to Syrene. Linked fingers for a second, brushing hair away from Tana’s face. A bright smile and the pressure of a hand on Syrene’s shoulder. 

Ultimately little, tiny things. But they were so important. And they’d both made it through, alive and well and gods, but sometimes Syrene was so breathlessly thankful. Her family had made it, and her comrades, and her princess had made it. She’d had unfathomably good fortune, to have everyone she cared about come through alive and mostly in one piece.

“My lady,” Syrene greets, when Tana joins her in a secluded area of the castle parade grounds. Tana smiles, and Syrene’s heart skips a beat before soldiering on. The knight stands, and presses a kiss to Tana’s outstretched palm. Tana’s giggle sets Syrene on fire, and she presses another kiss to Tana’s wrist. “My princess.”

“My knight,” Tana says seriously, before suddenly pushing forward to kiss Syrene fiercely. “Syrene,” she whispers, lips brushing against the knight’s jawline. Between kisses Syrene marvels on her unfathomable luck. She kisses Tana back, and lets the princess twine their hands together.

They stop, startled, when Vanessa clears her throat behind them. “Patrol coming through, soon.” She says, expression unbothered and standing at parade rest. Her eyes move to Tana, pressed against the stone wall with kiss-red lips, and to the fading red mark on Syrene’s jaw. She moves her gaze skyward. “Just thought you’d like to know.”

Laughing awkwardly, Syrene steps away, though her fingers linger on Tana’s. “Yes, thank you.” Watching her sister move away, Syrene sends a heated glance back Tana’s way, and things again on how lucky she has been. Tana returns the look and mouths,  _ I love you _ .

Syrene returns to her duties with a star of giddiness riding just underneath her breastbone.  _ I love you, too _ , she thinks, and resolves to say it aloud the next time. Tana should know just how happy she has made Syrene.


End file.
